ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's Peanuts and Veggietales: The Movie
This is the Movie Called Disney's Peanuts and Veggietales: The Movie Which is Going to Be Based on Disney Channel TV Series Disney's Peanuts and Veggietales. The Movie Will Be Released in Theaters and Then Afterwards on DVD/Blue-ray Combo Pack. Plot The Peanuts and Veggie Gang with Their Favorite Friends take a Road Trip to Save the Day from The Evil Rich Money Collector Who Wants to Shut Down the Disney Parks the gangs have traveled to and Walt Disney Studios Itself. Cast *Mindy Kaling as Charlie Brown *Sarah Natochenny as Lucy Van Pelt *Lori Alan as Linus Van Pelt *Olesya Rulin as Peppermint Patty *Colin Ford as Schroeder *Ariel Winters as Sally Brown *Cam Clarke as Snoopy (Speaking) and Simba *Bill Melendez (Recordings) as Snoopy and Woodstock *Alyson Stoner as Marcie, Isbella Garica-Shapiro, and Herself *Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato, Jimmy Gourd, Archibald Asparagus, Mr. Nezzer, Pa Grape, Scallion #1, Phillippe and Mr. Lunt *Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber, Jerry Gourd, Scallion #2 and Jean-Claude *Brain Roberts as Scallion #3 *Tim Hodge as Scooter *Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus *Haley Joel Osment as Sora *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress McNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip, Gadget, and the Queen of Hearts *Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto, Practical Pig, Horace Horsecollar, and Sheriff of Nottingham *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Philece Sampler as Minnie Mouse and Webby *Grey DeLisle as Huey, Dewey, Louie *Hynden Walch as Alice, and Wendy *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck *Paul Reubens as Captain Rex (RX-24) *Corey Burton as Dale, Ludwig Von Drake, Caterpillar, Chernabog, Cheif O' Hara, Grumpy, Ranger J. Audobon Woodlore, Timothy Mouse, Playing Cards, Mad Hatter, Captain Hook, White Rabbit, Zeus, Shere Khan, Magic Mirror and Tweedledum and Tweedledum *Frank Welker as Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Gus Goose, Abu, Aracuan Bird, Butch the Bulldog, Cri-Kee, Dodger, Figaro, Peagasus, Louie the Mountain Lion, Butch the Bulldog *April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow and Peg *Hayden Pannetiere as Kairi *David Gallagher as Riku *Willa Holland as Aqua *Jesse McCartney as Ven and Roxas *Rob Paulsen as Jose Caroica and P.J. *Loren Hoskins as Sharky *Jeff Bennett as Bones, Mr. Toad, Reluctant Dragon, Shelby Turtle, Geppetto, Mr. Smee, Merlin and Lumiere *Nathan Lane as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit and Benny the Cab *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella and Aurora *Jess Harnell as Buzzy, Dizzy, Flaps, Ziggy, Brer Rabbit, and Brer Fox *Estelle Harris as Mr. Turtle *Eric Idle as Pluto Angel and Dr. Nigel Channing *Penn Jillette as Pluto Devil *Joel McCrary as Baloo *Jim Cummings as Pete, Big Bad Wolf, Censor Monkeys, Ed the Hyena, Humphrey the Bear, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Colonel Hathi, King Louie, Kaa the Snake, Fat Cat, Monterey Jack, and Darkwing Duck *Will Ryan as Rabbit and Willie the Giant *John O Hurley as Phantom Blot *Pat Musick as Fiddler Pig *Selena Gomez as Herself *Demi Lovato as Herself *Bella Thorne as Herself *Zendaya as Herself *Ross Lynch as Austin Moon *Laura Marano as Ally Dawson *Raini Rodriguez as Trish *Calum Worthy as Dez *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackon as Zuri Ross *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram *Chris Galya as Tony *Jamie Chung as Chelsea Barnes *Adam Wylie as Peter Pan *Kathryn Beaumont as Wendy and Alice *Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell *Kristin Chenoweth as Rosetta *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar *James Woods as Hades *E.E. Bell as Jason Hudson, The Evil Money Collector *Ashley Fink as Mindy *Michael Gough as Zazu *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear Songs *We Got a Game Plan - The Cast *Heard It on the Radio - Austin Moon, Sora, Goofy, Charlie Brown, Junior, Bob, Larry *A Billion Hits - Austin Moon and Peter Pan *The Morning Report - Zazu, Ally Dawson and Captain Rex (RX-24) *The Right Side - Cat Valentine *North Pole Polka - Larry and The North Pole Animals *Fashion is My Krytonite - Bella Thorne and Zendaya *The Jason Hudson Song - Jason Hudson *Captain Hook is a Cranky Crook - Sharky and Bones *It's Our House Now - The Villains *You're Mine, Dez - Mindy *Pictures in My Head - Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mickey *Broken Friendships - Trish and Ally *If I Could Be Big - Junior *Let's Be Brave and Fight Back - Bob, Larry, Jimmy, Jerry, Mr. Nezzer and Others *Curses - Jason Hudson and The Villains *We Did It/Everything is A-Ok - The Cast *Do You Believe in Magic (Ending Credits) - Aly and A.J. Trivia Category:Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Category:Walt Disney Films